


I built a friend

by Cyn_Writes



Series: SONG FICS [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's First Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Tony Stark's first robotSONGFIC BASED ON I BUILT A FRIEND BY ALEC BENJAMINTW SUICIDE
Relationships: Tony Stark & OC
Series: SONG FICS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872211
Kudos: 4





	I built a friend

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

I built a friend. My first robot. I named him M.A.R.K. for My Auto Robot K. I was 14. We spent every minute together. We had so much fun together; we knew we'd be friends forever. We bought bolts and stuff to update him. Then I turned 15. I left for college. We hugged and cried. I kept pictures of him. But then I met a girl. I forgot about everything. I forgot about M.A.R.K. I decided just to visit him next vacation. 

I came home to him on the table. There was an empty glass water next to him. He spilt it on himself. A note was scribbled saying that he wasn't okay. He missed me. And I forgot about him. And he wasn't stable all alone. My friend was dead. 

And we had so much fun together; we thought we'd be friends forever. We had so much fun together! We had so much fun. 

I built a friend.


End file.
